In recent years, in the field of so-to-speak entertainment such as movie or commercial, CG (Computer Graphics) animation has frequently been used.
However, in order to reproduce deformation or motion of a physical body by CG, the main current is to make the deformation or motion by trial and error such that the deformation or motion looks just as it is or recovery from dynamic picture by a motion capture system constituting a big facility and alleviation of artificial load has yet to reach.
In order to know such a displacement of a structure (object) by external force, conventionally, there has been reduced into practice a Finite Element Method (FEM for numerically solving differential equations for structural analysis (which is not limited to a structure but nonstructural analysis of heat or fluid is included of the object, along with emergence of high-speed large-sized computers, for example, a general purpose program such as NASTRAN has been developed.
According to the Finite Element Method, simply stating, in order to obtain a solving method, there are needed procedures of {circle around (1)} making a model of a physical body constituting an object physical body such that the object physical body can be solved by FEM, {circle around (2)} decomposing the object physical body into elements (in two-dimensional case, triangle or the like, in three-dimensional case, hexahedron or the like), {circle around (3)} forming an element stiffness matrix, {circle around (4)} forming a total stiffness matrix, {circle around (5)} forming a stiffness equation and {circle around (6)} solving the stiffness equation, for example, in the case of using triangular elements in a two-dimensional problem, nodes are set arbitrary positions of an object physical body having a predetermined shape, the object physical body is divided into elements by constituting the nodes as apexes of triangles (elements: finite number), simultaneous linear equations are formed with displacements of the respective nodes as unknown numbers and a state of the object physical body is provided as a solution from boundary conditions.
Hence, it is conceivable to integrate FEM (Finite Element Method) which is a method of accurately analyzing behavior of a physical body and a CG animation system to enable to know a displacement of a structure (object) by external force, however, the integration is not regarded as practical in consideration of a calculation time period, further, there poses a new problem that a CG creator must obtain specialized knowledge of FEM to some degree.
According to stereoscopic picture display by the above-described computer graphics animation, one sheet of picture is represented by several tens thousands through several million of polygons, for example, in order to display an object physical body, it is necessary to calculate a plurality of polygons by operation to form the object physical body, operation of enormous matrices (several tens thousands through several million for one picture) is carried out at each time, further, environmental setting of color, light source or the like with regard to the picture is assumed by person and thereafter calculated by a computer or the like, further, the calculation must be carried out for a plurality of pictures and with gigantic formation of program, processing load of computer is increased.
Further, in order to represent behavior of change in the shape of a physical body by computer graphics animation in a physically satisfying form, the change can be provided by using the Finite Element Method, however, when gigantic FEM program is integrated to CG animation program which is inherently gigantic, the program becomes further gigantic and there poses a problem that it is necessary to take into account shortening of an operation time period of a computer executing the program and a computer graphic designer must learn and utilize the Finite Element Method which requires specialized knowledge.
Further, according to current CG animation, although motion of a physical body is smooth, deformation of the physical body per se is not taken into consideration and therefore, for example, although a motion per se of a person is smooth, the shape of muscle remains as it is and also in a case moving a vehicle, although the vehicle per se is moved upwardly and downwardly or leftwardly and rightwardly, when the vehicle makes a turn at a curve, force exerted on a tire is not taken into consideration and therefore, in view of picture as a whole, there is unnaturalness in expression.
The present invention has been carried out in view of the above-described conventional situation and it is an object thereof to provide a method of displaying a load propagation displacement of a physical body capable of displaying a state of an object physical body in a simplified manner in which based on load exerted on a physical body, virtual agents are formed in a matrix shape, individual agents are deformed and load is transmitted to other face other than a load face under a predetermined condition.